


Discordante

by Pausa07



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Degradation, Humiliation, Identity Issues, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, NO SÉ CÓMO ETIQUETAR ESTO JKASDHAS, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pero no del todo, Pink is a babey and you can't change my mind, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Steven Has Anger Issues, mild vore, o algo asi, wedgie(??
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pausa07/pseuds/Pausa07
Summary: Se le llena la boca de saliva mientras el antojo por glaseado de fresa se asienta en su lengua a media noche. Ve la bonita extensión de rosa pálido y se detiene a sí mismo de dar una probada.Lo odia.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	Discordante

**Author's Note:**

> OIGAN, pero alguien aquí recuerda a Andy DeMayo???? Y si los problemas de ira y ansiedad fueran más por parte de Greg que por parte de Rose??? kjsadkjajk

Steven a veces veía a Pink y no podía evitar notar… Cuán diferentes eran.

Pink era… radiante. Por más irónico que pareciera describirlo así. Era mayormente inexpresivo, pero cuando sonreía podía iluminar el mundo, tenía sus pequeños gestos, esos rasgos que sólo eran suyos y que brillaban a través de su fusión. Steven no podía evitar amarlos.

(A veces se preguntaba por qué Pink lo quería tanto si él no tenía nada especial. Su humanidad siempre había parecido algo… Insustancial.)

(Además, _él_ no tenía _nada_ bueno.)

En su fusión, ambos se balanceaban perfectamente uno al otro, Steven Universe era un ángel, un salvador, un sanador, era inteligente de maneras poco convencionales. Todos lo amaban.

Pero fuera la fusión, a veces Steven… No podía evitar un poco el sentimiento que sus rasgos habían sido repartido un poco irregularmente.

¿Por qué?

Fácil. Pink era dulce.

Y Steven era _malo_.

(Si le preguntaran, Pink debería ser quien se llamase “Steven” cuando estaban separados, era quien más se parecía al Steven Universe que todos amaban.)

Pink tenía _todo_ lo bueno de Steven Universe. Su amabilidad, su dulzura, sus buenas intenciones, su sonrisa brillante y sincera, sus pequeños gestos tímidos, su _magia._

 _Steven_ tenía _todo lo malo_ de Steven Universe. Lo manipulativo, terco y obsesivo que podía ser, sus mentiras, sus miedos, sus traumas, su ira, su rencor, su mortalidad.

Incluso había sido él- y su orgullo- quién los llevó a ambos a convertirse en ese monstruo corrupto. Pink había tratado de pedir ayuda y Steven no lo había dejado. Odiaba lo que estaba dentro de él y no quería que nadie lo viera y, aun así, lastimó lo suficiente a Pink hasta que tuvo que corromperse para salvarlos a ambos.

Viendo entonces a la gema dormitando entre sus brazos podía sentir la culpa, el amor y el odio arremolinándose en su pecho. Se culpaba por lastimarlos, tanto a Pink como a su fusión. Porque él realmente los amaba…

(Y los odiaba.)

Amaba a _Steven Universe_ y a Pink. Le encantaba sentir todas las cosas buenas de Pink a través de él y adoraba verlo fuera suyo, con una apariencia idéntica a la _suya_ , porque _su_ gema era **_suya_** (no de la Primer Diamante Rosa, no de Rose Quartz. Pink le ** _pertenecía_** y todo lo bueno de Pink era **_s u y o_** _)_.

Pero también lo odiaba y se odiaba a sí mismo por sentirse así. Por sentir la envidia y el constante murmullo al fondo de su cabeza diciendo _¿por qué él no tiene lo malo? ¿Por qué yo soy así? ¿Por qué me cuesta controlarme y a él no? ¿Por qué tengo que sentir dolor y él no? ¿Por qué yo y él no? ¡¿Por qué yo y él no?!_

 _(Aprieta los dientes y respira, Steven_. Esa misma voz crítica se burla de él en su cabeza, _si dejas esos sentimientos crecer, vas a despertarlo.)_

(A veces odia que Pink pueda sentir sus emociones cuando se tocan. A Pink le encanta abrazarlo, es difícil mantener cosas en secreto de él. Pink también odia sus secretos.)

~~(Es tan molesto.)~~

Hunde la nariz en los rizos de rosas e inhala, relajando su cuerpo. Es inevitable recordar lo mucho que lo ama, Pink no pidió estar atrapado en una fusión codependiente con él y, aun así, es tan bueno que Steven no lo dejaría ir incluso si pudiera. Incluso si creyó que ser una gema era lo que había arruinado su vida, la realidad es que _ser un Universe_ era lo que realmente lo había hecho miserable, ¿no? Se lo gritó en la cara a su padre una vez.

(Piensa constantemente en ello. La terapia no ayuda.)

(Odia el sentimiento de _odiar_ su humanidad.)

No puede ver el rostro de Pink, pues está escondido contra la curva de su cuello, pero ha memorizado cada rasgo y cómo se diferencia de él. Su rostro es un poco más redondo que el propio, luce un poco más joven que el humano; suponen que aún tiene problemas creciendo a pesar de los años que han pasado. A veces hunde los dedos en sus mejillas para molestar a Pink, pero éste nunca rehúye del tacto incluso si frunce el ceño cada vez.

Puede recordar a la perfección sus pestañas rosadas, su nariz, sus labios un poco más carnosos que los propios, puede ver sus manos ligeramente más elegantes sobre su pecho, sus hombros un poco más delgados, su espalda más recta. Todo en él es un poco más elegante, como la piedra preciosa que es.

En momentos como éstos, en un motel barato en algún estado lejos de Beach City, con Pink dormitando, tan silencioso como siempre y siendo la única luz en la habitación, a veces…

A veces sentía deseos de…

 _Romperlo_.

No como “destrozarlo”, estrellas, _no_. No quería volver a sentir jamás ~~la satisfacción~~ _nada_ como cuando destrozó a Jasper. Además, quería a Pink a su lado. Literalmente moriría sin él.

Pero… A veces, cuando tienes un caramelo en la boca simplemente sientes deseos de… morderlo.

_(Morderlo y romperlo, escucharlo y sentirlo crujir entre tus dientes, saborear con tu lengua las pequeñas piezas rotas y sentir como cada pequeña faceta se llena de saliva y se deshace lentamente sin ninguna escapatoria dentro de tu boca-)_

Además, Pink era dulce.

Muy dulce.

Oh, claro que Steven sabría.

(Pink es inocente.)

(Steven es un pervertido.)

Cada noche se desfusiona de Pink, lo convence de dormir con él, lo abraza y se acurrucan juntos… Y entonces lo observa largas horas, imaginando sus dientes dejando marcas en la piel de su cuello, el brillo de su saliva en sus clavículas, retenerlo por las muñecas, en una posición vulnerable abierto a él, con su gema destellando incluso a la luz escasa.

¿Qué expresión pondría? ¿Estaría confundido, sin poder entender lo que Steven pretende?

¿Estaría asustado? ¿Sabiendo cuánto daño Steven quiere hacerle?

¿O se dejaría llevar? ¿Intentando entender las emociones que Steven le da con su piel?

Siente su entrepierna dar un brinco al pensamiento y tensa las piernas, resistiendo la tentación de dejar sus caderas empujarse contra la calidez del cuerpo de Pink presionado sobre el suyo.

¿Por qué Pink se deja estar así con él? Tan cálido, relajado y confiado…

(Steven siente que podría hacer lo que quisiera cuando Pink se derrite sobre él tan fácilmente.)

(Se siente ebrio de poder con la idea de subyugar al diamante.)

Baja la cabeza cuidadosamente y presiona la nariz contra la curva de su cuello, Pink apenas suspira en respuesta, así que se mueve con gentileza y atrapa el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios.

A veces hace eso. No puede resistirse, Pink sabe bien o simplemente lo ama tanto que imagina que está cubierto de su sabor favorito mientras su boca se llena de saliva y juguetea con la piel suave entre sus dientes y con su lengua.

(La piel de Pink por alguna razón le sabe a glaseado y fresas, tan sutil que provoca al paladar a buscar más, a obtener más de ese sabor.)

Pink suspira de nuevo, un poco tembloroso esta vez, probablemente soñando algo agradable con las sensaciones que Steven le da entre besos y lamidas.

Las manos que habían rodeado la cintura de la gema bajan un poco, amasando la piel esponjosa de sus caderas, tentándose y resistiéndose. Excitándose ante lo vulnerable que Pink es justo ahora.

Gira lentamente la pelvis, viendo las manos de la gema apretarse en su camisa y sabe que tal vez dijo demasiado con ese movimiento. Su excitación crece y endurece su pene, dentro de poco su otra mitad podría despertarse para encontrar una erección completa contra su cadera apenas contenida por su bóxer y su pijama.

Se queda quieto, tratando de decidir si debería detenerse y tratar de dormir ahora o ir a masturbarse en el baño- mirando a Pink por una pequeña ranura, ~~imaginando tener sus manos sobre él.~~

(Su pelvis da una pequeña embestida automática y decide que tal vez está siendo demasiado imprudente.)

—¿Sss… -teven? —Pink murmura medio dormido, apretando sus manos sobre su camisa y moviendo sus piernas, cambiando la presión sobre la entrepierna del nombrado, obligándolo a sofocar un siseo de placer.

—¿Sí? —respondió imitando el tono adormilado, fingiendo haber dormido.

—¿Por qué te estás moviendo? —Pink arrastra ligeramente las palabras justo en su oído y le hace querer besarlo a la fuerza justo ahora. —¿Es una pesadilla?

El recordatorio de sus pesadillas le agria el humor a una velocidad sorprendente. Odia que Pink pueda dormir fácilmente y él no, fue así como empezó a verlo dormir en primer lugar. La envidia hace un nudo en el estómago y empuja sutilmente a Pink fuera de él.

—No. Quiero ir al baño. —Caprichosamente, Pink se presiona más contra su cuello y suspira, enviando un escalofrío por su espalda.

—No vayas —cada letra es articulada sobre su piel con un tono quejoso y Steven tiene que poner toda su concentración en no dejar su pelvis embestir instintivamente. Siente una punzada de frustración ~~y deseo~~ avivando el fuego de ira dentro de él -que parece que nunca se apaga- y empuja más insistente a Pink.

—No voy a orinar la cama, Pink. Tengo diecinueve.

—Casi.

—Eso no hace ninguna diferencia. —Con más brusquedad, empuja a Pink al colchón y se levanta antes que pueda notar su erección aun haciendo una carpa en su pantalón. La gema parece tomar la indirecta y se queda en la cama, mirándolo con ojos grandes y ligeramente brumosos. Se acurruca un poco sobre el punto cálido que el cuerpo de Steven había dejado en la cama y murmura dócilmente.

—No tardes mucho.

Steven se levanta, caminando tan normal como puede y dejando que las emociones fluyan salvajes a través de él ahora que Pink no puede sentirlas. Aprieta la camisa entre sus dientes con ira y se recarga contra la pared una vez que la puerta está cerrada, baja su ropa apenas debajo de sus caderas y toma su erección entre sus dedos.

Odia estos malditos arranques de irritación porque está lo suficientemente tranquilo para evitar gritar y romper todo a su alrededor, pero a la vez se siente tan frenético que no puede evitar todos los pensamientos de celos, rencor y violencia mientras se revuelven insanamente con el placer caliente de su excitación.

Pink es tan exasperante. Tan encimoso y necesitado, cree que sabe todo el tiempo lo que es mejor para ambos. Lo odia. Empezando desde el apodo que eligió; le recuerda a su madre y le hace sentir asqueado. Pink dice que es su color y no le importa, pero a Steven sí. Preferiría que Pink fuera llamado _Steven_ y entonces él podría ser algo más.

Pink podría ser Steven y entonces sabría lo que es ser usado, despreciado y patético.

Tal vez él mismo podría _usarlo_. Oh sí. _Él mismo_ podría enseñarle lo que se siente ser Steven.

Acaricia su dureza en frenesí y juega con sus testículos con la otra mano, sintiendo el placer malsano crecer ante la fantasía de sobajar a la gema- _humillarlo_.

Saciarse. Vengarse con alguien. Su respiración se vuelve pesada y se apresura en complacerse.

(¿Pink quiere cuidar los sentimientos de todo el universo? Pues podría bien pagar por sí mismo las consecuencias de querer complacer a alguien más.)

Se corre y deja que su semen se dispare por el baño. Su otra mitad no va a ver el desastre de cualquier manera y se siente demasiado bien en este momento para preocuparse por limpiarlo. Su eyaculación gotea desde la punta de su miembro en el post orgasmo y siente una risita vertiginosa empujarse por su garganta.

(Ni siquiera esto lo está calmando,

¿éste es su punto de quiebre, entonces?)

Se intenta dar unos momentos más para pensarlo bien, respirar, pero no puede encontrar en sí mismo que la culpa sobrepase su ira. Quiere desquitarse con alguien y Pink está ahí mismo, expuesto, vulnerable y confiado.

(¿Cómo puede estar tan confiado? ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo mientras él está ahí, en medio de la noche, ahogándose en la ira que nunca entendió hasta después que fue demasiado tarde?)

(¿Tal vez se sentiría incluso mejor si su otra mitad también lo amara y lo odiara a la vez? ¿Por una vez no ser el único ahogándose en sentimientos contradictorios?)

Decidido, se quita la playera del pijama, ahora tiene un parche húmedo de donde la sostuvo con su boca y es desagradable, se deshace también de los pantalones, no los va a necesitar pronto. Tampoco el bóxer.

Completamente desnudo, sale del baño a obscuras, caminando hasta la cama donde la gema se ha vuelto a dormir, con el rostro presionado contra la almohada de su otra mitad. Su cabello, ligeramente más largo que el del humano, se expande por la tela en cortas espirales que parecen hechas con algodón de azúcar, su cuerpo acurrucado refleja la luz de la luna de manera antinatural e hipnótica; contrario a él, que se pierde entre las sombras, tragado por la obscuridad.

No se resiste a pasar una mano suavemente mientras se sienta a su lado, acariciando cada hebra sedosa, sintiendo sus dedos resbalar con facilidad y esa forma que su cuerpo se vitaliza al recibir la energía que su diamante produce para él. Su otra mitad se presiona contra su toque, buscando entresueños más contacto y dejando su cuello al descubierto, literal y metafóricamente.

El humano pone sus labios sobre donde debería haber un pulso. Claramente no hay nada como tal, pero el sabor de la gema es suficiente para provocar una segunda erección.

Primero besa cuidadosamente, disfrutando el empezar a dar rienda suelta a su hambre. Pink tiene un escalofrío y su piel no se eriza, pero levanta un poco más la cabeza e inconscientemente deja al castaño complacerse con él. Entonces él saca la lengua y lame, lento, largo y húmedo; su virilidad sigue irguiéndose y la gema tiembla, respirando por reflejo. _Entonces muerde,_ entierra sus dientes y deja que su mandíbula se cierre despiadadamente sobre la piel suave de luz sólida.

No puede evitar morder como un animal, como si quisiera desgarrar las arterias de una presa desprevenida y sentirla desangrarse. El grito de “Steven” sale de la boca de su gema con un tono asustado y siente las manos que intentan detenerlo. Él se quita de su cuello, sintiendo la saliva resbalar por su barbilla, atrapando las muñecas de Pink e inmovilizándolo contra el colchón.

Le ruge —¡Estoy cansado de ser _Steven_! —y definitivamente su voz _no_ se rompe. —Odio ser sólo Steven, ¡Steven no tiene nada bueno! —las palabras son escupidas con odio, ira y rencor en la cara de su gema y él parece tan perplejo que es casi risible.

—Pero-

—¡Cállate! —los ojos rosados se llenan de lágrimas y se ve aterrorizado de una manera que el humano no puede comprender.

—¿No quieres volver a fusionarte conmigo? ¿Es por eso que quieres dormir separados cada noche? —llora con angustia y la pregunta está tan lejos de lo que él esperaba que por un momento se olvida de todo y tropieza con sus palabras.

—¿Qué? _No_.

—Pero acabas de decir que Steven-

—Nuestra fusión no tiene nada que ver en esto —gruñe, riéndose burlonamente de la expresión desconcertada de la gema. — ** _Yo_** quiero dejar de ser Steven. Nuestra fusión está maldita con ese nombre. Ser “Steven” se siente más como una carga que como una identidad para mí. _Mírame_ —aprieta los dientes y agarra las mejillas del contrario, obligándolo a contemplar su desnudez, su expresión iracunda y su erección enrojecida. Magenta colorea sus mejillas rápidamente.

—¿Estás-

_—¿Te parezco Steven justo ahora?_

La respuesta instintiva de la gema es un rotundo sí. Pasaron catorce años peleando por su identidad, ¡claro que son Steven! Aunque sea una gema, él es Steven y aunque el humano frente a él se vea como se vea, también es Steven. Incluso si es diferente, porque los humanos cambian y eso está bien, la manera en que su otra mitad cambia tiene el poder de alterar su código para que pueda cambiar con él. Pink sigue el paso de Steven, así que, si uno de los dos tiene el derecho a usar el nombre de su amada fusión, entonces es su humano.

Pero…

También conoce sus sentimientos, sabe cuánto Steven había querido aprender ser humano y cuánto se había decepcionado cuando se dio cuenta que su mitad humana era la que estaba obligada a lidiar con la carga emocional que él no estaba destinado a procesar.

Pink nunca había culpado a Steven, él también estaba furioso por todo lo que habían tenido que vivir, él tampoco había perdonado a nadie.

Pero era tan fácil olvidar eso cuando no era una parte inherente de su código. Todas las emociones llegaban primero al cerebro del humano antes de poder procesarse para ser guardadas en la base de datos de su gema. Steven era quien recibía todo el daño, Steven era el que estaba traumatizado.

Steven quería dejar de ser _ese_ Steven.

 _Oh_.

—…Yo te amo —dice torpe, pero seguramente. No es tan bueno como su otra mitad con las palabras, pero espera que su sinceridad lo compense. —Y amo a Steven. Eres-

El humano no pierde un segundo más escuchando su lógica. —Entonces _tú_ se Steven —gruñe sobre su cara y sin romper el contacto visual, pasa una pierna al otro lado de la cadera de la gema, alzándose sobre él y esperando su respuesta.

El diamante había elegido su apodo cuando empezaron a intentar relacionarse con otras personas. Cuando estaban solos, no existía confusión, pero cuando estaban con otros, todos asumieron que Steven sería el de cabellos obscuros y dejaron a la deriva a la otra mitad.

Había sido molesto. Rápidamente eligió cualquier cosa por la que pudieran identificarlo y se quedó con ello; y aunque su otra mitad había parecido inconforme, no dijo nada cuando todos aceptaron fácilmente el apodo.

No significaba mucho para él, su código decía que él era Steven y era una gema y era rosado y eran simples hechos como que el cielo en la tierra es azul. Pero para el humano, su identidad no tenía forma de ser validada de la misma manera en que la gema. La forma en que se referían a él le daba una personificación.

La gema duda unos momentos antes de asentir. —Seré Steven —acepta; y antes de poder seguir hablando, el humano vuelve a enredar una mano en su cabello y lo muerde dolorosamente. Es inevitable el grito que se le escapa de la boca. —¡E-Espera! ¿Cómo- —otra mordida rompe su piel y lleva sus propias manos a el cabello del contrario, sin saber qué hacer con ellas —¿Cómo te llamo ahora? —gimotea entre el dolor y empieza a removerse, intentando evitar hacer la mordida más punzante. —Por favor, basta. Me duele-

El humano murmura una risilla y se separa de su cuello con una ruidosa succión húmeda. Se siente muy extraño, pero las sensaciones que le trasmiten sus labios son de placer y euforia, no comprende porqué algo que le causa dolor a él es placentero para su otra mitad.

—Vas a ser Steven —se ríe, sonando un poco desquiciado —Vamos a invertir los papeles. Dices que no te importan los títulos, así que _yo_ voy a ser _tu_ Diamante —se sienta sobre la cadera de la gema -quien hace una mueca al recordatorio de ese cargo- y pone una mano sobre su garganta. —Vas a _pensar_ en mi como tu Diamante, vas a obedecerme y vas a preocuparte en complacerme.

Steven mece-

No.

 _Su Diamante_ mece sus caderas sobre su cuerpo. Un sentimiento extraño sube por su garganta al ver la manera en que está siendo usado. Cuando estaban fusionados, ambos habían estado de acuerdo en lo incómoda que era la posición de poder sobre los demás, no disfrutaron tener que estar a cargo de todo, pero ahora, su Diamante simplemente parece estar disfrutando en verlo en la cama, acostado y perdido sobre éste repentino giro de eventos.

(Se siente un poco como- como si _sí_ disfrutara controlar alguien más.)

(Se siente como si no conociera a su otra mitad.)

Los arranques de ira de ~~Steven~~ su Diamante no suelen ser como esto, él no suele hablar cuando la ira lo sobrepasa. Sólo grita y rompe y llora cuando se siente culpable, a veces tiene que ayudarlo a respirar o contenerlo para evitar que se dañe a sí mismo. Quiere pensar que esto es igual, pero no entiende por qué el otro siente placer en esto, qué clase de satisfacción está buscando.

Y tiene un poco de miedo.

Porque siente el odio hirviendo lento bajo todo lo que ~~Steven~~ su Diamante está diciendo, detrás de cada movimiento y donde sus manos y su boca hacen contacto.

No quiere que ~~su otra mitad~~ su Diamante lo odie.

(Ese es su mayor terror.)

 _Steven Universe_ se ha odiado a sí mismo. Ha odiado su nombre, su herencia, su forma de ser, ha odiado sus deberes, sus cargas. Ha odiado quién es y en quién se ha convertido. Pero siempre habían sido ellos dos _juntos_ , la mitad gema siempre ha tenido a la mitad humana y viceversa.

No entiende cómo ~~Steve~~ su Diamante llegó a esto.

Lleva las manos a la muñeca que sigue en su cuello cuando los dedos se aprietan lastimosamente. Puede sentir más agresividad en su conexión y él mismo se empieza a sentir provocado por los sentimientos compartidos. Frunce el ceño, busca la mirada de su otra mitad y repentinamente una punzada de excitación sobre su cadera lo hace exaltarse ligeramente.

Los dedos se aprietan todavía más en su garganta y él está comenzando a desesperarse de esto.

—¿Qué estás-

—Cállate, Steven —dice su Diamante y luego sofoca risillas. — _Steven,_ que gracioso suena —pronuncia lentamente, sonriendo de una manera que le da escalofríos. _Familiar_. Esa sonrisa es- —No me gusta que me cuestiones.

—¿No tengo derecho a saber? —reclama, sintiendo su propia inquietud detrás de su gema mientras otra punzada de placer hace tambalear su concentración.

—Steven. Me estás molestando mucho —le responde con burla.

—Por favor —ruega— Tienes que decirme lo que está mal. ¿Fui yo?

 ~~Stev~~ Su Diamante se detiene un momento. Una repentina oleada de amor lo baña entero desde cada punto de contacto y afloja todo su cuerpo en alivio antes de —Sí. _Eres_ _tú_.

Miedo, culpa y vergüenza inundan su gema. Las mejillas se le iluminan en rosa neón y puede sentir las lágrimas picando en las comisuras de sus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo mal? Se queda tan ensimismado tratando de encontrar dónde lo arruinó, que se pierde el momento en que su ~~mitad~~ Diamante suelta su cuello y desgarra su camisa con toda su fuerza, obligando a la prenda a desaparecer en destellos.

Vuelve al presente en el momento en que sus pantalones son desgarrados con la misma violencia, ~~Stev~~ su Diamante bien podría tener garras a esta altura. Pero él no ha podido encontrar un momento donde él haya perjudicado a su otra mitad.

—Steven. Date la vuelta —ordena, voz indiferente con ojos hambrientos. ~~Pink~~ _Steven_ tiembla, pero con cautela se gira hasta quedar acostado sobre su estómago. Repentinamente se siente como si estuviera una vez más bajo la influencia de los poderes de White. Es imposible porque ~~Ste~~ su Diamante no tiene ningún poder mientras no están fusionados, pero se siente tan increíblemente pequeño y a su merced, que tiene que restringirse para no convocar su burbuja por reflejo.

—¿Siempre has sido tan obediente? Que buen chico. —El elogio es una burla, pero siente la necesidad de contestar.

—Sólo te obedezco a ti.

Su ~~humano~~ Diamante vuelve a pausar unos instantes antes de poner las manos en sus caderas. ~~Pin~~ Steven siente una nueva oleada de amor proveniente de su otra mitad; quiere encontrar un patrón entre todas las señales mixtas.

—Lo sé. Eres _mi_ gema. Eso significa que me vas a dejar hacer lo que quiera justo ahora, ¿no es así? Vas a _cuidar de mí._

(La frase y su tono le recuerda inquietantemente a ese video de Rose y no puede evitar estremecerse de nuevo en respuesta.)

Siente que las manos levantan y acomoda su cadera, inclinándolo hacia arriba y dejando todo su trasero sobresaliendo, aún cubierto por su ropa interior. Siente las rodillas de ~~St~~ su Diamante cerrándose alrededor de las suyas, juntando sus piernas y manteniendo un punto de contacto con su piel directa.

(Es caliente y un poco sudoroso. Está iracundo, excitado y ligeramente divertido.)

Se inclina sobre él, mordiendo con suficiente fuerza su nuca como para dejar una marca abierta que no sangra. Muerde insistentemente por sus hombros, omóplatos, los lados de su columna, lame y besa.

Quita y da, quita y da. Castigo y premio. Lo hiere y lo mima.

Es tan contradictorio que le angustia. No le gusta que parezca que no puede decidirse con lo que le quiere hacer, le duele y se siente bien, le lastima y quiere más porque el placer de su ~~otra mitad~~ Diamante es el suyo también.

Una mano agarra la cinturilla de su bóxer y tira de él hacia arriba sorpresiva y bruscamente, forzando la tela entre sus nalgas, rozando cruelmente su entrepierna y dejando la piel de su trasero expuesta. Se siente humillado por la posición, el trato y el hecho que ~~St~~ su Diamante está indudablemente excitado con esto.

Intenta tomar su ropa interior por el frente para aliviar el doloroso roce contra su sexo, sin embargo, detrás de él escucha un siseo. —Te prohíbo hacer eso. Manos abajo.

Una palma abierta cae sobre la piel expuesta con un azote ruidoso y chilla. —Ste- _Mi Diamante_ —se corrige tan rápido como puede, pero otra nalgada cae en el mismo punto con más violencia que la anterior.

—¡No me llames así! —una ola de furia y rencor lo asusta, ¿por qué odia tanto el nombre _de ambos_?

—Mi Diamante, lo siento- Yo-

—¡Cállate! —ladra y vuelve a golpearlo, jalando su ropa interior más arriba a un punto demasiado doloroso. Intenta moverse, pero la manera que el otro lo obligó a cerrar sus rodillas le impide cualquier intento de confort.

—Detente. Esto es desagradable-

—No me importa, ¿qué vas a hacer? —responde mordazmente y vuelve a azotarlo. El sonido de piel contra piel mantiene una satisfacción constante en _su Diamante_ y realmente no sabe qué hacer con esto- estas acciones, estas sensaciones. Es degradante, siente su _intención_ de herirlo.

 ~~Pi~~ Steven es una gema- no sólo eso, sino que es la gema _más fuerte_. Había peleado contra la propia White y _ganado._ Tenía un montón de poderes sin precedente gracias a su mitad humana y cuando estaban separados, él era el único que podía manifestarlos. Era tan duro y resistente como un diamante, podía ser inamovible o imparable al mismo tiempo con apenas esfuerzo.

Pero siente el ardor en su cuerpo de luz, el escozor en cada golpe y como su piel -creada tan idénticamente posible como fuera a la de su otra mitad- se sensibiliza e instintivamente intenta escapar del dolor. Siente cómo cada vez que intenta mover las caderas fuera del alcance de sus manos, la tela de su ropa se tensa contra su entrepierna, hiriendo su pene y testículos, tan sensibles como los del humano y cómo la codificación de proteger a su otra mitad a cualquier costo extralimita cualquier protocolo de defensa o ataque.

(Frente a su otra mitad, no puede hacer nada más que simplemente tensarse y dejar que el otro lo haga sufrir.)

Más pronto de lo esperado, su cuerpo empieza a alcanzar los límites de su umbral de dolor, obligándolo a vocalizar su angustia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cuando gira para ver el siguiente movimiento del humano, éste dibuja una sonrisa frenética, riendo con la mirada fija sobre sus expresiones.

Con ese mismo ímpetu con el que azotó a la gema hasta hacerlo llorar, se inclina, jalonando la tela en su mano para obligarlo a respingar más el culo, y regalándole más mordidas que rozan con el vore en la piel abusada y sensitiva. Esta vez ~~P~~ Steven no simplemente se remueve, sino que usa sus manos para empujar el rostro de su Diamante, evitando sus torturas y ganándose una oleada de rabia hirviente que le hace sollozar de angustia por ser el objetivo de tal sentimiento.

—¡Por favor! Basta —su súplica es un balbuceo acuoso— No quiero que me odies, pero _en serio_ me duele —presiona su rostro contra el colchón, temblando. —Basta… —siente a su otra mitad alejarse ligeramente de él y el agarre de su ropa interior aflojarse significativamente. —Mi Diamante, por favor…

Las rodillas que habían sostenido sus propias piernas juntas lo dejan libre y él se derrumba sobre la cama, llorando de alivio y finalmente tomando tiempo para curar su forma.

Un dedo presiona dentro de una de las mordidas abiertas y _Steven_ grita.

—No la cures aún. —levanta la cara con una expresión tensa y mira a su Diamante, quien simplemente parecía entretenido detallando la manera en que fruncía las cejas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, desesperado por calmar el ardor de las heridas que no sangran, por acunar su entrepierna y dejar el dolor desvanecerse- pero en cambio, el dedo presiona la uña contra la piel abierta, profundizando más la herida.

—No me cuestiones —corta gélidamente. —He dicho que no las cures a menos que quieras que las vuelva a hacer. —Steven instantáneamente detiene su curación, frunciendo los labios con dolor cuando incluso el hecho que el otro saque su dedo de la herida escoció.

Se queda quieto unos instantes, sintiendo la cama moverse un poco con los movimientos del humano a quien ahora se rehusaba a mirar. Quería tener tiempo para pensar, para procesar lo que le acababa de hacer, el hecho que su código le había impedido incluso intentar patearlo, simplemente su cuerpo le prohibía defenderse. Era frustrante.

Una mano subió por su pantorrilla, acariciando suavemente hasta su muslo, dibujando círculos gentiles con las yemas de los dedos y con una cálida sensación de ternura y cariño irradiando de ellas. Steven no tuvo forma de detener el suspiro de felicidad cuando aquella pequeña chispa de amor brilló en medio del terror que el odio en cada acción anterior había irradiado.

—Date la vuelta. —Su Diamante ordena y él no tiene de otra más que obedecer. Vuelve a recostarse sobre su espalda, doblando las piernas para evitar que las heridas más sensibles sean atrapadas bajo su peso y esta vez, sus rodillas son empujadas abiertas mientras su Diamante se acomoda entre ellas para poder verlo bien.

Toma uno de sus tobillos, levantándolo hasta su rostro y dejando un beso largo y suave. Una fuerte punzada de amor y adoración corre desde el punto de contacto y Steven jadea, aferrándose a la sábana, inmediatamente soltando la tensión en su cuerpo y permitiéndose llorar un poco más. Los dedos en su tobillo acarician círculos lentos, dando un masaje gentil y agradable.

Steven contempla confundido cómo su Diamante lleva una mano a su propia polla, acariciando su erección y transmitiendo su placer en cada punto de contacto mientras sigue levantando su pierna desde su talón y lleva los besos a su pantorrilla. Está confundido, tan confundido. Su Diamante parece tranquilo, pero no se siente ni un poco culpable, al contrario; lo mira como si estuviera apreciando cómo lo ha dejado- herido, enrojecido y lloroso, con los labios apretados en un puchero del llanto que se detuvo hace unos instantes, confundido y frustrado.

Una sonrisa se expande lentamente por el rostro de Diamante, deja el tobillo de Steven en su hombro y permite a su mano deslizarse hasta su rodilla y seguir todo el camino por su muslo hasta llegar a su cadera. Siente la manera en que sus dedos se hunden ligeramente en la piel y su mano maliciosamente se tensa, estrujando y pellizcando, notando la expresión de incomodidad de la gema y la manera en que la pierna en su hombro se mueve y luego se fuerza a detenerse.

Él ya se dio cuenta. Lo notó en el momento en que detuvo sus mordidas. Los dedos de su gema se habían flexionado como si fuera a intentar rasguñarle la cara y luego se habían aplanado para evitar hacerle daño con un ligero parpadeo en su forma, como si algo hubiera detenido su primera intención forzadamente. Ahora la pierna se movía como si estuviera por dar una patada para inmediatamente congelarse en su lugar, entrecortándose como una computadora.

¿Esto era como cuando las Diamantes controlaban a otras gemas? Le estaba gustando. Había escogido el nombre simplemente para burlarse de su otra mitad, pero “Diamante” para una gema era un título, una posición de poder y era increíble lo fácil que era tomar ese poder.

Él era físicamente débil. Lo sabía. Su cuerpo humano dependía de la gema para sobrevivir, pero entre los dos, él también era quien siempre había estado al frente. La gema sólo había empezado a actuar por sí mismo después que White los hubiera separado. Entre los dos, el lado humano era quien siempre había actuado mientras el lado gema siempre había sido quien había seguido su paso.

Imponerse sobre el de cabellos rosados era tan natural para él que ya no podía detenerse, incluso si quisiera. Estaba tan excitado, tan entusiasmado, deseaba tanto llevar a su gema al borde del llanto, una y otra vez. Era tan placentero verlo llorar cuando a él no le estaba afectando en lo más mínimo. Él estaba bien mientras Steven tomaba todo el daño- Como siempre.

Steven. Siendo herido. Como siempre.

(Era un poco doloroso pensar en ello.)

(Pero ese dolor se transformaba en ira instantáneamente.)

(Steven lloraría por los dos, _como siempre_.)

Una oleada de excitación le robó a Steven un jadeo, abrió la boca y en ese momento su Diamante se inclinó sobre él para besarlo.

Si necesitara respirar, se hubiera ahogado. Fue tan hambriento y agresivo, empujando su lengua entre sus labios y por su paladar, succionando en su lengua y jalándola con los dientes.

La gema no producía saliva naturalmente, sólo lo hacía cuando era necesario para curar, así que su Diamante se separó del contrario después de unos momentos; tomó sus mejillas con una mano y le forzó a separar los dientes. —Mantén la boca abierta. —ordenó y Steven cumplió, llevando sus manos con ansiedad al pecho del otro, atrapado entre el impulso de empujarlo y obedecer.

El humano mordisqueó el interior de sus mejillas, acumulando saliva en su boca, pasó una mano por el cabello rosado, enredado sus dedos e inclinándose sobre el rostro del otro para… Escupir, dentro de su boca.

La saliva goteó rápidamente, espesa y caliente sobre su lengua, deslizándose mientras la mano libre de su Diamante volvía a su garganta, apretándola. —No tragues… Aún —rio, mientras seguía dejando que el exceso del líquido en su boca llenara la contraria asquerosamente.

La gema mantuvo la boca abierta, el control en su cuello y cabello le impedían cualquier movimiento brusco para alejarse de la sensación extraña y desagradable de tener la boca llena con la baba espesa. Era raro sabiendo que venía de alguien más, incluso si habían vivido casi toda su vida compartiendo cuerpo y- aún más importante- se sentía _degradado_.

Su Diamante simplemente podría ordenarle producir saliva, era fácil y rápido, pero _no_. Lo que su Diamante _quería_ , era _escupirle._ Esa era toda la intención que recibía con su tacto y le hacía sentir, pequeño, vulnerable- _mal_. Esto estaba mal, ¡todo estaba mal!

Ellos eran dos, ellos siempre habían estado para el otro. Jamás- _nunca_ estar con su otra mitad se había sentido mal - _incorrecto_ \- cada vez que se tocaban, cada vez que se veían, cuando se fusionaban o cuando se hacían compañía en dos cuerpos diferentes, jamás se había sentido como si fuera algo erróneo-

(-Pero ahora

era como si su mitad humana se hubiera corrompido de nuevo. Solo. Sin su gema para cambiar de forma. Simplemente un monstruo roto en cuerpo humano, destrozando lo que lo rodea, porque es lo único que puede entender.)

Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a llorar, resoplando por la nariz para evitar ahogarse por el trago en su boca. No le gustaba esta sensación de discordancia a su otra mitad. _Su otra mitad._ Se supone que estaban hechos uno para el otro. Se supone que todo lo que hicieran juntos era adecuado, era perfecto. _Eran_ perfectos.

Pero en este momento se sentía como si ahora estuviera solo. Como si estuviera imposiblemente sólo, destrozado- Como cuando quedó atrapado dentro del Cluster la primera vez y sintió la desolación de cada fragmento por estar incompletos. Se sentía igual ahora, él era sólo un fragmento de Steven Universe que había perdido la mitad de lo que lo hacía _todo_.

Manos suaves pero frías limpiaron sus lágrimas, irradiando una sensación de amor increíblemente fuerte. Empujó su rostro contra esas manos, ansiando el amor que provenía de ellas y deseando que fuera real, que todo lo demás fuera falso, que todo fuera un arranque de ira como los que ocasionalmente tenía Steven y que después se deshicieran juntos en llanto y disculpas, pero entonces-

—Mírate —ronroneó Diamante, acariciando las mejillas húmedas y acostándose sobre él, recordándole todas las mordidas que tenía prohibido curar en su espalda y glúteos. —Eres _tan hermoso_ en este momento.

Mordió su mejilla, gentil y juguetón, como si sólo fuera un gesto de cariño. Jaló un par de veces y luego bajó, mordisqueando el lóbulo esponjoso, succionando y saboreando, jugando más con su lengua que con sus dientes esta vez. El calor empezaba a irradiar cada vez más de su cuerpo mientras se daba tiempo en llenar de lamidas y mordidas a Steven desde la línea de su mandíbula hasta el inicio de su pecho; incluso lo acaricia como si fuera algún amante, deslizando sus dedos por su pecho y pellizcando los pezones, delineando su cintura y amasando sus caderas.

Para Diamante, era lo que llevaba soñando todas estas noches, el sabor de su cuello a su disposición, su pasividad, sus lágrimas, era perfecto. Le encantaba tanto sentirse en control, le encantaba saber que él no tenía que sufrir con esto. Éste sería un trauma para la gema y nada más.

Sofocó risillas contra la piel del tenue rosa pálido y dejó sus caderas restregarse descaradamente contra las nalgas suaves y maltratadas, escuchando sus lloriqueos al ritmo que sus embestidas lastimaban las mordidas abiertas y sus manos accidentalmente topan con algo duro y liso-

¿Por qué no había llegado a la gema antes?

Se mordisqueó los labios ansiosamente, delineando las facetas con cariño. Sabe personalmente lo bien que se siente cuando lo hace _bien_. Chupa, lame y muerde, embiste y deja que su excitación se derrame por cada punto de contacto; él lo está disfrutando muchísimo, así que no tarda demasiado cuando los lloriqueos de Steven se vuelven gemidos confusos y entrecortados, como inseguro del motivo por el cual tal sonido escapa de su garganta.

Besa la barbilla de Steven una vez más antes de decidir que ha disfrutado suficiente y maliciosamente, arrastrar las uñas sobre la cara pentagonal- Es cruel, lo admite, sabe lo que significa para ambos. Es un recuerdo traumático, probablemente la única cosa que le afecta más a la gema incluso cuando están separados. Sus uñas son romas y cortas, pequeñas y humanas pero igual Steven se estremece violentamente en respuesta, sus ojos llenándose de glitches y de repente están rodeados por una burbuja rosa.

Steven se ahoga, habiendo jadeado con la boca llena de saliva y empieza a toser, cubriéndose los labios y mirando salvajemente a Diamante quien sonríe mirándolo aún acostado sobre él.

La gema aprieta los labios, sintiendo la saliva gotear por su barbilla donde le había dejado ese último beso y su rostro se frunce con frustración y angustia. Lleva sus manos a los hombros de Diamante y empuja- sólo para poner distancia, _nunca_ va a poder dañarlo.

Diamante se deja dirigir, mirando con placer la manera en que su forma sigue titilando, el código de protección anulando cada posible acción de ataque y defensa. Está completamente indefenso, es tan _gracioso_ \- Todo el tiempo había pensado que él se dejaba ser vulnerable a él porque era fuerte, pero resulta que era vulnerable porque _no puede_ ser otra cosa.

(Él era la debilidad de uno de los seres más fuertes del universo.)

~~(Se odia a sí mismo por eso.)~~

Toma las manos de Steven y entrelaza sus dedos con los propios. —No puedes alejarme. —No pregunta, es un hecho. La burbuja se formó alrededor de ambos, estaban atrapados en esto juntos.

Steven llora con los labios cerrados y las mejillas llenas, aprieta suavemente sus manos y Diamante vuelve a besarlo porque es insoportablemente lindo, a pesar de todo, sigue cumpliendo con sus órdenes- Es precioso.

Lo toma por las mejillas y lo jala, obligándolo a sentarse mientras llora más por el dolor que le provoca la posición y compasivamente susurra el permiso de tragar. Steven obedece, e inmediatamente abre la boca para poder sollozar a viva voz. Las lágrimas rosa pastel se funden con los rastros de saliva por todo su cuello y amenazan con curar las mordidas que tiene ahí. Pero eso ya no le molesta a Diamante. Él sigue masturbándose, jadeando, contento y ligero- ¡Estrellas, esto ha sido quitarse un peso enorme! Se siente eufórico mientras su excitación y satisfacción parecen provocar una expresión traicionada y frustrada en Steven.

Siente la risa burbujeando por su garganta mientras está imposiblemente cerca del orgasmo. Junta su frente con la de la gema, mirando las pupilas acuosas del diamante y lame los labios contrarios un par de veces más. No es un beso, es una burla inundada de excitación, euforia y deseo. La respiración se le entrecorta cuando Steven separa dudosamente los dientes y el interior de su boca ahora está húmedo, con hilos de saliva conectando su lengua con su paladar, pero esta vez no se apresura a correrse, deja su excitación crecer y lo alarga tanto como puede.

Manos se aferran a su espalda, suaves y gentiles en la única manera que Steven puede ser y se siente _increíble_. Steven se engancha a él como si fuera a salvarlo, como si esta vez, fuera él quien necesita ser protegido _(lo es),_ como si Diamante tuviera más poder _(lo tiene)_ , como si… Se estuviera derrumbando _(lo está)._

—No me gusta —balbucea Steven acuosamente. Diamante lo besa para callarlo, dejando que la irritación por su réplica se vierta en su boca, pero Steven sigue intentando hablar. —¿Por qu- qué… ¿Por- qué se - _ngh_ \- se siente tan- _mnh_ \- bien y tan- _ahh_ \- mal? —gimotea, entrecortado entre suspiros e hipidos. Siente la sonrisa de Diamante alargarse sobre su boca y el orgasmo es inminente.

Su gema brilla mientras la burbuja cede y una carga de semen se vierte sobre su vientre. Diamante tiene ligeros espasmos por el orgasmo y pone los ojos en blanco. Lo ha disfrutado más de lo que creyó posible y Steven jadea, dejando sus piernas colapsar a los lados, el placer cancelando momentáneamente el dolor de las mordidas y siente la piel de sus muslos internos deslizarse contra las caderas de Diamante más que sus heridas abiertas bajo su peso. Cada punto de contacto inundado con la dicha del post orgasmo, un sentimiento suave de contento y satisfacción.

Es bueno. Esta sensación sí le gusta. Si sólo hubiera sido esto, hubiera sido mucho más fácil. Hipa suavemente, dejando su frente caer en el hombro de su Diamante y mirando la imagen de su gema profanada, sucia de semen y rodeada de mordidas dolorosas.

Se siente… Inadecuado.

_~~(¿Realmente fue él todo este tiempo? ¿Él era inadecuado?)~~ _

Esconde su rostro en el cuello de su Diamante y cuando éste pasa la bruma del orgasmo, lo rodea con sus brazos y acaricia las mordidas de su cuello. Le cubre la oreja de besos antes de darle el permiso para empezar a curarse y Steven se aferra a él mientras cada herida se cierra paulatinamente.

—… ¿Por qué? —finalmente pregunta, quedito. Asustado. Herido.

Su Diamante tarda en contestar, tarareando suavemente mientras sigue acariciándolo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —insiste y algo como la lástima se filtra en el tacto. Es humillante.

—¿Me odias ahora? —responde el humano, con voz ronca. Steven niega inmediatamente.

—Claro que no te odio. Es sólo que… —se congela cuando se da cuenta que no tiene definido lo que siente ahora. No ha tenido tiempo de procesar. —Me- Me siento mal. No me gusta- No sé-

— _Shh_. ¿Me amas? —vuelve a preguntar, besando la piel ya curada de la curva de su cuello, divertido ante su tartamudeo completamente no característico de él.

—Te amo. —afirma y tropieza con las palabras. —Sólo… Estoy confundido. Todo me dolía, pero tú te sentías bien y entonces también debería sentirse bien para mí. Pero tú no querías que se sintiera bien… ¿Por qué querías hacerme sentir mal?

Su Diamante no responde, empezando a acariciar la gema una vez más. Igual que al inicio, lento y sólo con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Mi Diamante… —insiste con un sollozo ahogado y recibe una risilla en respuesta.

_—¿Te gustó ser Steven?_

La pregunta se siente como una burla cruel. Él siempre ha amado ser Steven Universe, pero sabe que se refiere toda esta retorcida explicación de lo que representaba _para él_ ser Steven.

—… No sé… Cómo sentirme —dijo sinceramente y se acurrucó un poco contra su otra mitad, inseguro de hacerlo ahora. El abrazo no siendo tan confortante como usualmente.

Su Diamante se separa para recoger una servilleta y limpiarlo en un par de movimientos descuidados para luego arrojar el papel al piso. Entonces lo abraza y lo jala contra él, acunándolo de la misma manera que hacían cada noche para dormir. Diamante vuelve a poner su nariz contra los rizos de rosas y se relaja, plácido y despreocupado. Steven no sabe cómo sentirse ante su despreocupación.

—No te preocupes, _dulzura_ —finalmente dice, cada punto de contacto habla de calma, satisfacción y somnolencia, Pink se siente arrastrado a seguirlo en sueños.

— _Serás Steven hasta que sepas cómo sentirte_ —completa ladinamente y empieza a quedarse dormido, su último recuerdo de la noche antes de quedar dormido es la manera en que la respiración de Steven se entrecorta y parece hacerse más pequeño dentro de su abrazo.


End file.
